


The Cage

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, Electrocution, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: Luther在槍擊中活了下來為了逃出牢籠他必須做出犧牲然而他所做的選擇只是將他送進了另一座牢籠





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 給包包的文！  
> 本來要開快車還是決定慢慢來（。）

「唔……」  
Luther難受地呻吟了聲，乙醚使他的腦袋昏沈，男人那令人沈醉的古龍水仍縈繞在他鼻尖；他睜開眼，使勁地眨了眨，卻依然漆黑一片。Luther嘗試移動自己的四肢，卻驚恐地發現四肢被皮銬銬住，而眼前的黑暗則是來自於覆蓋在臉上的眼罩。  
「醫……醫生？Oliver？」  
Luther呼喊著他唯一能夠依靠的名字，但在漆黑之中，沒有人回應他。  
「Oliver…… Oliver……」  
Luther如同被遺棄的孩子，害怕地啜泣了起來。  
「不要……離開我。」

Oliver Thredson第一次見到Luther Scott是在醫院的病房裡。男孩有著一頭美麗的金髮和漂亮的藍眼睛，猶如會出現在教堂彩繪壁畫上的天使一般，是如此地天真、純潔。  
如果不看他纖細的腳踝上亮得刺眼的鐐銬和門外的兩名警察的話。  
Oliver向警察示出證件，推開房門走了進去。  
「你好。」  
病床上的男孩尋聲抬頭，雙眼空洞地望著他。  
「我是Oliver Thredson，你的心理醫生。」

Luther早已發現他的心理醫生對他有的那些小心思。  
無論是對他說話的樣子、還是看著他的眼神、或是彼此間不經意的肢體接觸，全都在向他傳達同一個訊息——他的醫生喜歡他。  
Luther認為醫是很好的工具。  
醫生將能成為他脫離這該死的醫院還有該死的監視的那把鑰匙。  
他不會放棄任何能逃脫的機會。  
畢竟他沒有錯，該死的永遠不會是他。  
是那些背叛他的人。

「Luther，」Oliver走向病床，放下手中的記錄版坐在床緣，蹙眉叨念：「你衣服的釦子怎又沒扣了呢？」他伸出手，「醫院的空調很強，你這樣會感冒的。」  
「不會的，」Luther傾身向前，胸口蹭過了Oliver正在為他扣釦子的雙手，「因為我有醫生你照顧我啊。」他望著Oliver，挑逗地笑了笑。  
Oliver的手停在了他的脖子下。醫生面無表情地望著男孩，緩緩伸回了首，手指在離開時擦過了男孩細緻的鎖骨。  
「那是不可能的，Luther。」Oliver垂下眼睫，順勢將手放在男孩隱蓋於被單之下的大腿上，「無論我多麼細心地照顧你，你若不懂得保護自己，你還是會生病的。」他撫摸著男孩的大腿，「懂麼？」  
「醫生，我相信你。」Luther向後往床板一靠，雙手手掌朝上、隨意地放置在身體兩側，「你已經成功說服了那些該死的警察解開了我腳上該死的腳銬，我相信你還能做更多的，」他打開雙腿，雙眼直勾勾地盯著Oliver，舔了舔唇，「不是麼？」  
Oliver望了眼Luther朝他勾起的手指，取下眼鏡，傾身按住男孩的頭，吻了下去。

「……Oliver，」Oliver垂眼，望著穿著病人服、正跪在他腿間忙活的男孩，「我什麼時後……才能離開這個鬼地方？」  
「寶貝，這不是什麼鬼地方，這裡是我的辦公室。」Oliver摸著男孩柔軟的金髮，回到，「相信我，你很快就可以離開了。」他加重力道，將男孩的頭用力往前一壓，「現在，專心幹活。」  
被男人粗長的陰莖刺到喉頭的Luther悶哼了聲。他瞪了醫生一眼，伸手握住口腔無法容納的部分，緩緩擼動起來。  
Oliver滿足地享受著男孩為他帶來的服務，同時在Luther的診療記錄上寫下今日的治療內容。  
他的男孩進步的很快，在各方面都是。

「嗯…….不要了…….」Luther將手放上Oliver的肩膀，推拒著，「我說…….不要了！」  
Oliver起身離開男孩的頸肩，理了理被扯歪了的領帶，往後坐進了辦公椅中，挑眉望向渾身赤裸地坐在他辦公桌上的男孩。「理由？」他問。  
「還會有什麼理由？」Luther輕笑了聲，「是你答應要帶我離開的。」  
「寶貝，」不理會Luther的抗拒，Oliver一把抓過男孩的腿，細細地親吻著，「我對你是真心的，你呢？」  
「什……什麼？」男孩的臉染上了一層緋紅，「我…….我當然也是真心的！」Luther跳下辦公桌，坐上Oliver的大腿，「Oliver，我真的真的很愛你，」他捧著男人的臉，吻如雨點般落下，「真的真的。」他可憐兮兮地望著男人，「我不會騙你的。」  
「我相信你，寶貝。」Oliver抓住男孩的腰，將他放倒在辦公桌上，腿間的巨大隔著布料磨蹭著男孩的臀部，「我希望你也能相信我。」  
Luther猶豫地望著Oliver良久。接著，他將雙腿環上男人的腰，把人往自己推近了一點。

這一切只是一場交易。  
Luther躺在病床上，望著窗外的不斷落下的白雪，感受著男人的分身在他體內肆虐。  
為了幫助他離開這該死的地方、脫離這該死的一切的一場交易。  
他如是告訴自己。  
伴隨一聲滿足的嘆息，男人在他體內釋放。  
Luther捧過男人的臉，珍而重之的吻了起來。

外面的一切是如此的美好。  
Luther站在雪地上，愉悅地深吸了一口沒有藥水味的空氣。  
自由。  
他滿足地閉上雙眼，頭一次在他這毫無意義、充滿憤恨的人生中感受到了一絲歡欣。  
「開心麼？」Oliver從後方靠了過來，雙手環住了Luther的胸膛，將男孩籠罩在自己的身軀之下。  
「開心。」Luther抓起男人的手，落下一吻。「謝謝你，Oliver。」他扭頭朝男人笑道。  
現在，他只需想辦法擺脫這個男人。  
「……不用謝，寶貝。」男人緊了緊環住男孩的手，「我所做的這一切，是因為我愛你。」他低頭望向懷裡的男孩。「你知道麼，寶貝，愛可以使人付出一切。」  
Luther疑惑地看著男人。忽然，一隻手朝他的口鼻撲來，Luther慌亂地掙扎著，但卻無法掙脫男人的束縛。

「這些日子以來，我多希望你可以回心轉意，」Oliver冷冷地望著Luther，一手捂著他的口鼻，另一手則緊緊地挎住了他的身體，「我多希望你可以對我所付出的愛，給予同等的回報。」  
懷中的掙扎越來越小，男孩的身體也漸漸軟了下來。  
「可惜，一切都只是我的幻想。」Oliver放下摀住Luther口鼻的手，環著男孩癱軟的身體，在男孩耳邊細細呢喃著，「到了最後，你仍不懂迷途知返。」

「我給過你機會了，寶貝。現在，你要為你的不聽話付出代價。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐待情節注意  
> 我還是沒寫到肉

「Oliver!!!Oliver!!!」  
生鏽的鐵門發出尖銳的摩擦聲，Luther臉帶淚痕，循聲轉頭哭喊著男人的名字；然而，回答他的，只有鞋跟與地面碰撞的聲響。  
「Oliver！！求求你！對不起！我錯了！我不該欺騙你！我不該——嗚！」  
一隻手撫上了Luther腿間的脆弱，隔著布料，緩慢地搓揉了起來。  
「唔…….」Luther喘著息，斷斷續續地說道：「求……求你原諒……原諒我……」  
「……Oliver。」

Oliver早已發現他的病人對他有的那些小心思。  
從他踏入那病房的第一刻起、從男孩看他的眼神、從男孩與他之間那些有意無意的肢體接觸，全都在向他傳達同一個訊息——他的病人，想利用他逃離這裡。  
逃離這個牢籠。  
Oliver刻意毫不遮掩地向男孩傳達了他的愛意。  
Luther，則沾沾自喜地以為是自己發現了這些訊息，並開始玩起了那些挑逗的小把戲——這些Oliver全都看在眼裡，然而那可憐的男孩使用的把戲實在是太過拙劣老套，永遠藏不起來的狐狸尾巴，更是讓Oliver好幾次差點把持不住自己，想要直接將這可憐的男孩拆吃入腹。  
不過，Oliver最終還是忍了下來，等到了男孩自己獻上童真的那一天。

「醫生。」一進門，映入眼簾的就是腳上銬著腳鏈的男孩，全身赤裸地躺在床上，宛如即將獻祭的祭品，用他那湛藍透徹的雙眼望著Oliver，「我愛你，你愛我嗎？」  
他愛他，然而他卻不愛他。

在這場名為愛情的遊戲裡，Oliver一直是清醒的。他明白男孩所做的一切，都是在為他的自由進行的交易；而他也就順著男孩的意，精打細算著男孩每一次的服務所應得的「報酬」。  
然而在他心裡，仍希望男孩有朝一日能夠能夠真心地獻上自己，如同他真心地為他謀劃著他的自由。

「唔……唔……」  
被口塞堵住的嘴使Luther無處發聲，口水自口中溢流而出，用束帶束在診療椅腳架上的雙腿隨著支架的調整而被撐到最開，已被手術刀劃成布條的褲子可憐兮兮地掛在腳上，陰莖因先前的刺激而微微抬著頭，金屬制的肛塞在他白裡透紅的雙腿間顯得是那麼的冰冷，肛塞上則連接著一條電線，一路蜿蜒至Oliver身旁的黑色儀器上。

「寶貝，我是那麼的愛你。」Oliver面無表情地望著被綁在診療椅上的男孩，按下了開關，「但是你真的愛過我麼？」

儀器上的指針開始移動，而被綁在診療椅上的男孩則有如離水的魚一般上下劇烈地掙扎著、全身亦開始不自然地抽搐，半勃的陰莖隨即因刺激而挺立，乳白色的液體自鈴口不斷溢出；被電擊的痛苦使Luther想尖叫卻又無能為力，同時電流所帶來的快感又讓他感到興奮，陰莖無法克制的開始射精。失去自己身體的掌控權所帶來的羞恥感，令Luther無助地流下了眼淚。

「他們為甚麼要背叛我呢？」赤裸的身軀糾纏在一起，Luther趴在Oliver身上，嘆息，「要是他們不要背叛我，就不會死了。」  
「你呢？Oliver？」Luther拾起Oliver額前的散落的髮絲，「你也會和他們一樣，背叛我麼？」  
「不會的寶貝，」Oliver輕撫著Luther光裸的背部，「我不會背叛你的，我向你保證（You have my words.）。」  
男孩滿意地在男人的唇上落下一吻。

「我未曾背叛過你，那你呢？」  
Oliver神色自若地坐在椅子上，欣賞著眼前的美景，他伸手轉動儀器上的按鈕，只見診療椅上男孩抖動的身軀抽搐得更加劇烈。  
「既然你討厭背叛，」Oliver摘下眼鏡，起身走向診療椅，「為何要背叛我呢？」  
Oliver緩緩地吸了口菸，神色陰翳地望著那張被眼罩遮去泰半的臉，「寶貝？」

要是打從一開始我們就互相喜歡，那該有多好？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文風隨時在改變的我

男孩睜開雙眼，眨了眨。  
外頭明媚的陽光自屋頂上小窗灑落，鳥兒站在窗前吱吱喳喳地理著羽毛，撲騰著翅膀在屋頂上跳躍著。  
男孩眯著眼看著窗外的鳥兒，不禁微笑，他向前朝半空伸手，試圖吸引鳥兒們的注意。

再一點點。  
男孩心想。  
只要再一點點。  
他伸長了手。  
就能夠……碰到你們了吧？  
他撐起上半身，朝鳥兒揮手。  
你們能帶我……飛向那片天空對吧？

然而，腰上的重量，使男孩重重地落回床上。不小的動靜驚動了窗外的鳥兒，不一會的功夫，窗外又恢復到了原先的清冷死寂。  
男孩面無表情地著自窗戶透進的光線，手不禁緊緊捏住了腰上的重量來源——那只有著濃密體毛的精壯手臂。  
「醒了？」手臂的主人往前移動了身子，將下巴靠在男孩的肩上，猶帶睡意的問道。  
「恩。」男孩望著窗外，點了點頭。「很早就醒了。」  
「嗯？」男人聽聞，睜開雙眼，他轉過男孩的頭，在男孩的唇上落下一吻，「看來昨晚你不夠累。」  
男孩笑著轉身，望著男人的臉，「你不也是嗎？」他用膝蓋蹭了蹭男人的下身，「一大早就那麼有精神。」  
「寶貝，你要知道。」男人起身側臥在男孩身旁，居高臨下地望著男孩，「你永遠無法澆熄我對你的渴望，你只會……點燃他。」  
「現在，」男人的眼神一沉，「做你該做的事吧，寶貝。」  
男孩沈默地望著男人良久，接著他鑽進了被子內，為男人服務了起來。

「你只能是我的。」  
診療椅上，男人劇烈地挺動著，他雙手緊緊抓住男孩的雙臂，嘴則不斷啃咬著男孩因方才帶著的口塞而有些僵硬、涎液四溢的雙唇；男人的陰莖猶如一把利刃，無情地在男孩脆弱的後穴內不斷進出。  
「我愛你，寶貝。」男人舔了舔男孩的耳廓，「答應我，跟我生活在一起。不要離開我。」  
「對我忠誠。就如同我對你一般。」  
「答應我。」  
男孩毫無生氣地望著天花板上慘白的日光燈，被架高的雙腳與身體隨著男人而律動。  
「好。」男孩啞著嗓回答。「我答應你。」  
男人起身捧住男孩的臉，珍而重之地吻了上去。  
一滴淚，自男孩的臉上滑落。

男孩氣喘吁吁地爬出被窩，男人笑著看著男孩，為他撫去了嘴邊的白濁。  
「張嘴，寶貝。」  
男孩聽話地張開了嘴，男人滿意地點了點頭，稱讚：「你很聽話。」  
「Oli的東西那麼好吃，我怎麼捨得浪費。」男孩撒嬌地撲進男人懷裡，蹭了蹭。  
「你個貪吃鬼。」男人寵溺地撫著男孩柔軟的金髮，「不管是你上面還是下面的嘴，都一樣貪吃。」  
「誰叫你要對我那麼好呢？」  
「寶貝，我很高興，」男人在男孩的髮旋上落下一吻，「你總算懂事了。」  
男孩頓了頓，嘴角微微上揚，低喃，「Oli對我的好，我怎麼會忘記呢？」  
「好了」，男孩親了親男人的嘴角，「我去替你準備早餐。」  
伴隨金屬碰撞的聲響，男孩輕盈地跳下床。男人坐在床上，滿意地望著男孩赤裸的背影，還有蜿蜒在腳踝後方的冰冷鎖鏈。

Luther面無表情地坐在床上，望著床邊亮的刺眼的鎖鏈。  
白色的床單、白色的天花板，除了能睡兩個人的大床與沒了消毒水味的空氣，一切都和當初一模一樣。  
和當初那個該死的醫院一模一樣。  
「寶貝，你醒了？」男人打開房門，端著餐盤走了進來。他將餐盤放在床頭櫃上，笑著在床邊坐下，一手撫上了男孩蒼白的臉龐。  
「寶貝。我親愛的Luther。只要你乖乖聽話，」男人若有所思地望著男孩，手指則不自覺的撫上男孩的唇，描摹著男孩的唇形，「我就不會再懲罰你，懲罰是給不聽話的孩子用的。」  
「但我相信你會是個聽話的孩子，對嗎？」  
Luther盯著腳踝上冰冷的金屬物體，緩緩地點了點頭：「Oliver你放心吧，我會乖乖聽話的。」  
男人滿意地點了點頭，將男孩擁入懷中。

一切又回到了最初的原點。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章節，即將進入尾聲

Oliver面無表情地站在空無一人的臥房中，被破壞的腳鐐散落在地上，冰冷的金屬出透出刺眼的光芒，好似在嘲笑他的天真。

天真。  
是的，他實在太天真了。  
他竟然天真到以為，他的男孩會如他所發誓的一樣，永遠乖巧溫順的陪在他的身邊。  
天真。  
他實在是太天真了。

他傾身拾起破碎的腳鐐，珍而重之的捧在手心裡，輕輕地落下一個吻。  
「Luther, my dearest Luther,」略帶胡渣的臉頰磨蹭著冰冷的金屬，Oliver輕聲低喃，「你以為這樣，我就會放過你了麼？」

Luther蜷縮在草叢中喘著氣，神色緊張地張望著四周，宛如一只受傷的小動物。  
他深吸一口氣，抬頭望向湛藍的天空，心裡不禁為之悸動。  
是真的。  
他真的……逃出來了。  
Luther如釋重負地嘆息了聲，流下兩行清淚。

從今天開始，沒有人能阻止他。  
沒有人能阻止他追尋他的自由。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久違的更新。  
> 除個草

「……祈求天上的父保守你的靈魂……阿們。」  
「……阿們。」  
送走前來告解的信徒，Luther坐在小小的隔間裡鬆了一口氣。

一個從醫院逃脫的殺人犯，能去哪呢？  
他尋尋覓覓、躲躲藏藏了好一陣子，卻遍尋不著能夠安歇的地方。  
最終，他選擇他最熟悉、同時也最痛恨的地方作為他的落腳處。

Luther聽著教堂報時的鐘聲，輕輕地嘆了口氣。  
一輩子躲藏在這裡終老，又和那個密閉的房間有什麼區別呢？  
最終，Luther發現——  
逃離了Oliver後，他無處可去。

告解室的隔間傳來了敲擊的聲響。Luther拉開了隔板，靜待來人開口。  
「……神父，我要懺悔。」  
靜默後，自隔板的另一邊，傳來一沙啞、滄桑的男聲。  
「好的。我親愛的孩子。」Luther問道：「你有多久沒禱告了呢？」  
「從未。」男人喃喃自語，「我從不禱告。」  
「今天你是為了這件事前來懺悔的麼？」Luther嘗試模仿出其他神父善解人意的語氣，「在那之前，讓我們先一起禱告吧？」  
「不！」男人的手激動地拍上了隔板，聲音顫抖：「神父，求您先聽我懺悔！」  
他哀求：「求您了。」  
「…….好吧。」Luther猶豫了半晌，決定妥協。  
「謝謝您，太謝謝您了。」男人放下了手，感激地說道。

「神父，我要懺悔。我懇求上帝赦免我的罪。」  
「神愛世人，他會赦免所有他愛的子民們。」  
「無論多大的罪狀，他都會赦免麼？」  
「是的。我的孩子，」Luther輕聲說道，「只要你願意坦誠你的罪行。」

「神父。我愛上了一個不該愛的人。」男人苦惱地說道，「他是個男人、還是個囚犯，但我卻愛上了他。」Luther聽聞，擺弄著長袍的雙手不禁緊縮了一下。  
「為了他，我違背法律，將他從監牢裡面放了出來。」男人低喃，「原本，我以為我們彼此相愛，讓他重獲自由將能使我們的愛得到鞏固。然而，他卻背叛了我。」男人頓了頓。  
「我一氣下失去了理智，強暴、囚禁了他。」 Luther感到自己的呼吸變得急促、冷汗一滴滴地自他的頭上滑落。 他聽見一個聲音叫囂著要他趕快逃離，但他的身體卻動彈不得。 「原本，我以為我這麼做就能使我永遠地擁有他。從此以後，這世界就只有我們，只有我和他。」男人完全沈浸在自己的哀痛裡，滔滔不絕地說著。 「然而，他卻逃走了。」忽地，男人痛苦地呻吟了聲，「我很後悔。」 「我四處搜尋他的身影，卻遍尋不著他。」男人顫抖著，「神父，您說我能找回他嗎？」 Luther將自己縮在角落裡，臉色慘白地瞪著告解室外破碎的人影。 「我發誓。我在此發誓，要是我的他願意回到我的身邊，我肯定會好好待他、愛他，我不會在囚禁他，逼迫他做任何他不願意做的事。」 忽地，男人的聲音由原先的哀傷轉為近似瘋狂的甜蜜。 「您說，若他聽到了，會答應嗎？」 「你會答應嗎？」 「我親愛的Luther？」


End file.
